


На этом звездолёте вообще есть чай?

by Loony_yellow



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая флаффная история о Форде и Артуре. Вы никогда больше не сможете относиться к чаю так, как раньше. Вы предупреждены!</p>
            </blockquote>





	На этом звездолёте вообще есть чай?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is There Any Tea on This Spaceship?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18672) by Les Lapins Mauvais. 



Это был абсолютно новый для Артура Дента опыт. До сих пор его жизнь состояла в основном из походов на работу, вечерних путешествий в паб для решения кроссвордов, просмотров телевизора и распития чая. Всё это ушло в небытие, оставив Артура в том положении, в котором он оказался, но к которому абсолютно не был готов: на борту мчавшегося с невообразимой скоростью в пространстве космического корабля «Золотое сердце», с членом своего друга Форда Префекта во рту.

Артур никогда раньше не делал ни с кем ничего подобного, не говоря уж об инопланетянах. Тем не менее, сейчас Форд оказывал ему именно такую услугу, и если стоны и вздохи этого рыжего хоть что-то значили, значит, Артур всё делал правильно. Вдруг руки Форда зарылись в его волосы, и землянин услышал, как тот выдохнул его имя, а в следующий момент Форд кончил в рот Артура. Артур был потрясён. Через несколько мгновений, когда шок прошёл, он начал торопливо глотать горячую жидкость, заполнявшую его рот. Сладкая, чуть горьковатая, она приятными толчками ударяла Артуру в голову, согревая горло и всего его изнутри. Слизав всё до последней капли, он изумлённо посмотрел на Форда.

— Форд, — сказал он, — твоя… твоя сперма на вкус точно как чай!

Конечно, он пребывал в недоумении от этого открытия, но в большей степени всё-таки в восторге.

— Правда? — поинтересовался Форд. Он притянул Артура к себе для поцелуя, проникая языком в рот. А когда отстранился, ухмыляясь, сообщил: — Ты прав.

— PG Tips* с молоком и ложкой сахара!

Форд был достаточно хорошо знаком с привычками Артура, чтобы знать о том, что именно такой чай Артур предпочитал пить по утрам. И теперь у него появилась идея, которую можно было удачно использовать. Артур немного неловко прилёг рядом с ним, а Форд обнял его и улыбнулся с такой любовью, что Артур не смог ничего сделать, даже повернуться и обнять Форда за шею, только еле заметно вздрогнул. Хотя, возможно, всё дело было в том, что на данный момент ему, если уж быть честным, намного больше хотелось эту шею укусить.

— Ну, Артур, — через время сказал Форд, — в следующий раз, когда захочешь выпить чашечку чая, ты знаешь, куда идти… так сказать.

Он ухмыльнулся и с намёком поиграл бровями, отчего Артур покраснел и, заикаясь, выдавил из себя:

— Э-э, ну, кхм, спасибо.

Потом сонно устроился поудобнее в объятьях Форда.

— Мой маленький чайничек, — пробормотал он, засыпая, и еле слышно захрапел.

— Мой маленький кофеино-зависимый потомок обезьянки, — ответил Форд, прежде чем поцеловать Артура в нос и тоже провалиться в блаженный сон.

**Author's Note:**

> *PG Tips - Самый популярный в Великобритании чай


End file.
